


【wheebyul】秘密情事

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 15





	【wheebyul】秘密情事

文PD×丁妖精

/

“叩叩—”

练习室的隔音门被敲响，正在练习舞蹈的人停下动作，等着来人。  
隔音门被推开露出一条缝隙，是刚从办公室出来的师妹。

“辉人前辈，pd说让妳练习完去找她。”师妹微微欠身，礼貌的说道。  
丁辉人认得她，是最近被捲入风波的主人公。  
“好。”回应对方点头示意理解后，重新按下播放键，开始新一轮的练习。

练习的时间很长，直到经纪人姐姐问要不要帮忙买饭的时候她才意识到原来已经过了这麽久。

收拾了一会环境，确认没有东西落在练习室后，丁辉人才锁上门离去。

才刚推开办公室的门就落入一个温暖的怀抱，文星伊微微低头用下巴蹭着她的头顶。

“还好吗？”丁辉人被抱着，只能用脚把门关上。

文星伊把她带到办公桌前，让她坐在自己身上，知道她在问那件事，于是回复“嗯，还行，已经交了证据给警方，刚才找来讨论提告的事。”

MB娱乐是娱乐圈裡属中型的公司，虽然成立的时间不长，却在最短的时间裡打上了收益总榜，培养了许多新世代的大势偶像。

文星伊很会看人，这是创业前一位算命师说的。

成立了MB后更是验证了这个说词，旗下的艺人全打着人品做口碑，几年来从未有过负面新闻。

也因此当一个月前女团的成员被捲入涉嫌参与淫乱场所的私人派对时被所有媒体紧咬不放，事情牵扯到不少官员的孩子，处理起来相当棘手。

她始终相信人性本善，不会有人因为一时兴起白白断送努力几年的演艺生涯。  
在事情发生后找来了女孩问话，第一时间内就发出了声明。

起初风向一面倒，网民都认为MB下的艺人不可能做出这种危害社会风俗的事。

越演越烈的情况下跳出了几位自称是女孩的高中同学爆料，战火瞬间蔓延，网路的风气向来如此，不少人开始动摇。

丁辉人是陪着文星伊从一无所有到有了现在成就的人，那时新闻刚出的时候害怕文星伊的努力全盘白费，哭上了好几天。

现在看来事情总算要落下帷幕，又高兴的要流泪。

“呀，不许哭，解决了是好事，等等好运都被妳哭走了。”文星伊装作凶凶的说。

“就是、就是替妳高兴嘛…呜……”丁辉人一头撞进她的怀裡，不去直视。

“好了好了，我知道。”文星伊又心疼又好笑，捧起那人软呼呼的脸颊一下一下的吻掉眼角的泪，又对着那对好看的薄唇亲上几口。

丁辉人难得回应，主动伸出舌尖对上她的，灵活的小舌在两人口中乱舞。  
最后还是败在文星伊的吻技下，分开时唇齿间牵起一条银丝，眼裡盛满情慾。

她好久没那麽近看文星伊的脸了，那人的神情多了几分憔悴。  
事情发生后那人把自己关书房裡没日没夜的处理，甚至几次都在公司裡留宿，已经记不清上一次同床共枕的日期，几乎要一个月没打照面。

现在又一次的亲密接触，思念的开关被开启，两对薄唇及不可耐的凑到一起。  
两人吻的难分难捨，情慾上头，文星伊顺着本能双手复上了她胸前的饱满肆意揉捏。

“嗯……”那人一声娇嗔叫的文星伊浑身酥麻，她感受到一股热流向下冲去，肿胀的腺体直直戳在那人的股间，身上的人儿立刻羞红了脸。

许久未接触的身体很快有了反应，诱人的信息素在空气中互相牵引，此刻的她们迫切的想要彼此。

丁辉人离开文星伊的怀抱，向后推了推办公椅后便跪了下来，才刚摸上那人下身的突起，门外就传来敲门声。

两人打了个颤，丁辉人一个机灵就往办公桌下躲去，文星伊迅速的理了理有些凌乱的衬衣，确保不会露馅后才开口：“进来。”

来者是一位后辈的经纪人，跟文星伊不知道在讨论些什麽，她躲在桌下百般无聊，这个角度完全与那人的下身平视。

脑海中忽然闪过一丝想法。

抬手将办公椅往自己的方向拉了过来，轻轻抓了一把alpha依然挺翘的下身，果不其然换来那人一阵惊慌。

丁辉人凑上前准确的咬上西裤的拉鍊，小兽隔着内裤冲了出来，她宝贝的摸了摸小东西的头部，不顾文星伊制止的行为，她变本加厉，从内裤中间的小洞掏出兴奋的腺体，那处暴露在空气中一览无遗。

没有犹豫的时间，丁辉人张嘴就把alpha傲人的性器含入口中，顺着柱体轻慢的舔弄，一手使坏的握上底下的囊袋轻轻的搓揉，惹得她倒吸一口气。

文星伊被含的舒服，已经顾不得经纪人说了些什麽，只记得最后让她下午再来找自己后就把人打发走。

确认来者离开后文星伊向后靠在椅背上，双手随意搭在后脑，一副看戏的姿态享受小恋人的服务。

口了一会不见有释放的倾向，丁辉人有些埋怨的看着她，文星伊被那人的小表情可爱到，伸手将她抱出来放上桌面。

还光着下体就凑上去与她唇舌交缠，双手没閒着将她的下摆撩起，没一会桌上的人就被剥了精光。

文星伊叼起那人胸前的红樱啜了几口，随后传来闷闷的声音，“不喜欢妳回归。”

“嗯？”丁辉人有些不解，她伸手顺了顺女友的髮丝。

“每次都穿的很露，让人激起想上妳的慾望。”那人抬头露出鼻肌笑，眼裡又带几分真诚，她总是能将这些色情的话说成像打招呼般平常。

“噗。”  
“那，pd要潜规则我吗？”丁辉人抬起一隻脚攀上文星伊的后腰，双手勾上她的脖颈，在她耳边细声说道。

她很快反应过来，便配合  
“那就看妳表现了，丁、歌、手。”

文星伊佩服她的小恋人在情事上总有演不完的剧本，很即兴的，却成了两人间的小情趣。

丁辉人让她躺到地上，抬脚跨坐在她的跨部，挺翘的臀不断磨蹭着那处坚挺，时不时用湿润的私处划过顶端，逗得文星伊有些难耐。

分不清是谁的液体流淌一地，omega的天性使下身湿滑不已。

为了回归而染成海蓝色的髮丝，在阳光的照射下更加鲜豔，此刻的文星伊只想狠狠的进入她操干她。

她是个有想法就会立刻实施的人，按住小恋人肆意扭动的臀对准穴口向上一顶，粗长的腺体便埋没在两腿间。

突如其来的进入让她惊呼出声，抽了几下终于适应，丁辉人双手撑在文星伊的胸膛上，上下摆动纤细的腰枝。

“怎麽样…嗯、pd舒服吗……”顶弄的速度很快，丁辉人断断续续的说。

“爽死了，下面的小嘴那麽会咬。”文星伊隻手撑起上半身，加大了扭跨的动作，让硬挺埋到更深。

“唔…慢点、要不行了……”骑乘式很耗上位者的体力，尤其遇上持久的alpha，丁辉人摇了几下就软了腰趴在她的身上，不断求饶。

“慢点妳怎麽会爽，再忍一下，嗯？”虽然这麽说着，不过文星伊还是放慢了速度，给她舒缓的时间。

文星伊单手拦腰抱起小恋人，让她攀着自己，而她站起身将人往落地窗带，腺体随着动作从体内滑出，上头佈满两人淫秽的体液。

丁辉人像隻无尾熊紧紧的抱住pd大人的身躯，深怕一个鬆手就会摔倒在地，文星伊将她抵在落地窗前，重新插入跨间的肿胀，亲密的结合再次惹来两人舒爽的叹慰。

“很凉…不要在这裡好不好……”贴在玻璃窗上比起身体上传来的冰凉，更多的是来自内心的羞耻。

大片的玻璃外是繁华的城市，建筑物位于市中心，车流量最多的地方。  
纵使知道玻璃已经特殊处理过，却还是担心只要有人抬头就能看见自己赤裸与上司欢爱的场景。

“再忍一会，我们辉最乖了。”文星伊在她耳边安抚道。

“呜…不要、从刚刚就说、说再一下…”  
“文星伊妳骗子…呜呜…”怀裡的人儿不领情，伸出小粉拳捶打她宽厚的背。

情潮一波波袭来，穴道不自觉收紧，看着软呼呼的丁辉人，文星伊知道她的小恋人就要到了。

“好好好、我是骗子。”她加快了速度，任由狰狞的性器直直撞进生殖腔内，一下一下的顶的丁辉人娇喘连连。

最后感受到一股热流洒落在敏感的冠头，文星伊连忙抽出握着omega柔软的手包复柱身上下滑动。

“嘶—”仰起头精关大开，一股股黏稠的白浊喷发在身后的落地窗上，文星伊抱着瘫软无力的小恋人到隔壁的淋浴间清洗。

/

丁辉人睡醒时身上还盖着带有自家alpha信息素的西装外套，闻者令人安心的气味她咂咂嘴又要睡去。

“醒了就过来吃饭。”温柔的嗓音传来，丁辉人抱着外套睡眼惺忪的走向办公桌。

Pd大人看她一脸懵懵的站在一旁，一把将她揽进怀裡，让她靠着自己，丁辉人仰头看着那人棱角分明的下颚线不自觉又被吸引，嘟着嘴等待那人。

文星伊爱惨她这副任人宰割的样子，抱着她吧唧了好几口后才退开。

两人又腻歪了一会，等到丁辉人完全清醒桌上的饭菜凉了不少。  
她一边啃着鸡爪一边看着女友办公的模样，眼裡像盛满蜜一样甜滋滋的。

“巡迴的打歌服帮妳挑好了，颜色妳挑一下就发给cody。”女友忽然开口，她顺着看向电脑萤幕。

呵，文保守。

丁辉人看着保守上线的女友无奈的笑了。

—END

@文飘里的圈外女友


End file.
